The invention concerns a support element for the arms, in particular for the forearms, of the user of a writing desk.
The invention is particularly useful for persons who use computers and the support element is particularly useful to rest the forearms when the hands are busy typing on the computer keyboard.
As already known, nowadays office writing desks of the so-called xe2x80x9coperationalxe2x80x9d type are standardised even in their dimensions and the most common depth for this kind of writing desks is approximately 80 cm. This is due to obvious reasons of space, especially when the writing desks are located in the so-called xe2x80x9copen officesxe2x80x9d or in conditions in which space economy is indispensable.
It is also known that computers are rather cumbersome, especially the personal computers positioned on 80 cm deep writing desks, and that the operators have little space to find an ergonomic position, that is, to find the optimal position for their body.
It is also important to point out that according to the latest regulations computer operators must be seated at a certain distance from the screen, so that the radiations cannot affect their health and their sight can be sufficiently protected.
It is clear that a writing desk that is not sufficiently deep, as mentioned above, and the considerable dimensions of the computer and the keyboard do not allow the operator to find the optimal working position. The operator, in fact, should move backwards with respect to the writing desk and be positioned quite uncomfortably, with suspended forearms. This is obviously an uncomfortable position and over time it may cause sore arms or other troubles.
According to the German utility implement DE-G 93 17 629.5, a support element is prescribed for the pointer mouse of a computer to be connected to the top of a writing desk by means of a clamp belonging to the support element and whose screw locks against the lower surface of the writing desk. It is clear that to apply the support element or remove it from the writing desk the clamp""s screw has to be turned. This creates the inconvenience that it may be troublesome and even strenuous to turn the screw because of its location. What""s more, if this operation is repeated several times it will also lead to ruining the lower surface of the writing desk where the screw is locked.
The aim of the invention is to eliminate the above mentioned inconveniences.
One of the main goals of the invention is the implementation of a forearm support element that must be easy and quick to apply to the writing desk when necessary and also easy and quick to remove and to store, for example under the desk or in any other place, so that it is not a hindrance.
Another scope to achieve is that the support element can be used indifferently on any writing desks having tops of different thickness.
The intention is also to make the support element, after a first, sole adjustment, remain attached to the writing desk without the aid of fastening devices that have to be locked against the writing desk.
An additional aim to achieve is to be able to remove the support element from the writing desk without having to operate any collapsing elements, but by simply pulling said support element away from the writing desk with a substantially sliding movement.
Another aim of the invention is to implement a support that allows the operators to respect the safety distance prescribed by the regulations in force with no need to change the writing desks they presently use.
Last but not least, an aim to achieve is that the support element, after having been removed from the writing desk, takes up the minimum space possible so that it can even be stored in a drawer. All the aims mentioned above and others that will be described in greater detail below have been achieved through the implementation of an arm support element, for connecting to a writing desk, which, according to the main claim, comprises:
a substantially flat body, shaped so that the forearms can comfortably rest on it and suitable for being positioned partially overlapping the writing desk top;
at least one stay element attached to said body and pressing against said top of said writing desk, and wherein
said at least one stay element consists of a body with a shaped linear construction having a first end fixed to said body in correspondence with the surface resting on the writing desk and a second free end, whose distance from the surface of said body to which the first end is fixed is substantially equal to the thickness of the writing desk top, said second end pressing against the top of said writing desk in correspondence with the surface on the other side of the top.
To advantage, according to the invention the support element does not require any locking element, like clamps or screws, to be fixed to the writing desk, but it remains fastened to the writing desk by the resistance due to the counter force that, through the free end, or through the compensation element, acts against the surface of the writing desk on the opposite side of the top due to the pressure exerted by the arms resting on the support element invention.
What""s more the existence of a fixed or even adjustable compensation element on the free end of the stay element, allows the same support element to be used in combination with writing desks having tops of different thickness.
The support element will preferably have a very flat shape with two protrusions joined by a central recess, protrusions on which the computer operator can rest his/her forearms.
At the end of the work with the computer the operator can easily remove the support element, in fact it is sufficient to lift it from the writing desk and put it where desired.